Taking a Break
by Nemoway
Summary: Harry visits a friend down in the Chamber, taking a well deserved break from the gossip and pressure of the student body. Myrtle makes an appearance, and Harry reminisces on old friends. (Not as nice as it sounds) Crack fic


Quickly glancing around to see if anyone was in the hallway, Harry slipped silently into the abandoned bathroom, locking the door behind him. There was no real need to be so cautious, but he didn't think it would be wise for someone to walk in as he was going down the pipes. He'd been accused of becoming another Dark Lord more times than he could remember, and wasn't eager for it to happen again.

Stepping forward, he greeted Myrtle, and she told him, giggling, that she had just caught a certain redhead and brainiac together in the prefect's bath. Snorting, he wondered how much time she actually spent in there, just watching, waiting for something interesting.

He wasn't surprised at what she had seen, he had known for quite some time that they were together. Even if he was as oblivious as people seemed to think, you simply can't ignore the facts of two people making out in the common room when they think you've gone to bed. Or making out very loudly on Ron's bed in the middle of the night.

He was willing to let it pass the first time it happened, but once it started happening almost every night, he had simply moved upstairs with Fred and George, who were more than willing to let him slip in with them. Possibly a bit too happy about it… but that was fine, it felt nice to be surrounded on either side by warm and good feelings.

Ignoring Myrtle's continued ramblings on which prefect had the cutest butt, he moved around the sinks to the middle one, where a single serpent resided on the faucet.

 _Open…_

He slid down the pipe, much cleaner than it had been four years ago, and landing softly on the ground, floor rid of the skeletons that had covered it. He glanced around, thinking about the time and effort he had spent cleaning this place up. He had done it alone, and in the few moments of peace, he got. It had taken him his third and some of his fourth year to get it done, but he thought it was worth it. Silas appreciated it at least.

The great snake had revealed himself to Harry after the other had been killed. Still young and confused, the snake had went up to Harry, the only one who could understand him now, and had simply curled himself around the boy's warmth. Only after he had promised to come back later was the boy set free, though with the threat of Silas searching through the school's tunnels, calling for him if he didn't show up within twenty-four hours.

Over the years Silas had become one of his best friends, which he had found slightly odd at first considering it was the King of all Serpents he was talking to. But the serpent made surprisingly good conversation, and was more intelligent than Ron, so that was definitely a plus.

Striding forward, he made his way to the second chamber door, quickly opening it. He had been deterred on his way here, and now he was late, and now Silas was going to be annoyed. He hadn't even brought the snake a snack to munch on.

 _Ssilass? Are you there?_

 _Harry! There you are! I was getting worried… you know how I get when I'm worried Harry…_

Harry winced. The snake hadn't let him leave for over five hours. He was just lucky it was a Saturday. That was the last time he overslept on a day he was going to see Silas.

 _I know, I'm sorry, Seamus decided to pick a fight and Ron wasn't there to shove himself into it…_

The great snake reared up, obviously displeased.

 _Did he hurt you?! I'll kill him I swear I will!_

 _No, no not this time, I think he learned his lesson after I chained him upside down on the wall in Severus's quarters. I think the kid's traumatized for life, especially after Sev and I made out on the couch for a good half hour._

Harry smiled softly, remembering the horrified look on Seamus's face when they had stopped. He was lucky he and Severus had a good enough friendship that he didn't even blink when Harry had suggested it. It didn't hurt that the man was hot as hell either.

Silas did his weird hacking thing that he told Harry was his laugh, and calmed down, curling himself around the boy.

 _That's good then, I didn't want to have to eat his corpse to dispose the evidence. Isn't he that one kid who's always covered in ash? He would taste horrible. I don't fancy the taste of smoke and fire._

They stayed there for a while, and before long Harry had fallen asleep, Silas following not long after.


End file.
